Friday Night Gymnastics
"Friday Night Gymnastics" is an episode of Playtime with Jackie from the second season. Summary Jackie teaches Keziah and Fushion how to do 2 backyard contests before gymnastics. Plot Jackie, Keziah and Fushion are seen on the sidewalk before Keira gets here and did so. They're about to play one of Jackie's toys outside. So, Jackie asks Melissa if she and her friends can play Legos, Sorry! or other games outside, but Sam tells her that her Legos and other games are only for inside toys. Keira then gives Melissa a daily hug. After that, Melissa offers Jackie, Keziah and Fushion bubble swords to pop bubbles. Jackie decides to do a bubble contest whoever pops all the bubbles wins. Keziah goes first and pops all the bubbles Jackie blew while Fushion pop the bubbles. Suddenly, Jackie's bubble is hanging on top of the grass and tells Keziah and Fushion not to touch it because it's a very special bubble. She then protects her bubble from getting popped by someone else and Keziah protects her own bubble. After the 1st bubble contest, Keziah and Fushion are about to go home, but Jackie tells them they're not going home. Jackie then encourages them to do the 2nd bubble contest that races all the way to the end of the sidewalk. Whoever pops the most amount of bubbles wins. Keziah and Fushion both go first and Fushion tries to steal Keziah's bubble blower. Once the bubbles are in the air, Keziah pops all the prettiest ones to get a high score. Suddenly, there's a skunk trying to spray Jackie, Keziah, Fushion and Keira, a car running over them, or a zombie attacking them in the night. Jackie explains that she tried popping the bubbles once and puts the chalks in a basket for a store. "Everyone, to the Chalk Store!" she shouts as Keziah goes to the Chalk Store to get a chalk. After that, Fushion throws the green and red balls on top of Jackie's House. Jackie and Keziah decide to do what Fushion is doing by copying what Fushion did to throw the balls up on the roof and slide down. After the ball contest, Craig leads Keira into taking videos of Jackie, Keziah and Fushion doing gymnastics with his phone. For the first video, Jackie does 2 cartwheels and a front flip. Keziah, Fushion and Keira copied what Jackie did. Craig thinks that tonight is Friday night gymnastics. Jackie used to have Thursday night gymnastics and rolls all the way to the end of the sidewalk. Craig realizes that Jackie, Keziah, Fushion and Keira will be the trapeze in a high wire act. After gymnastics, Jackie shouts "cheese" multiple times as Melissa serves string cheese for her, Keziah, Fushion and Keira. Now that the quartet gets to eat string cheese, Craig takes a second video of them catching string cheese but accidentally drops them on the grass. Suddenly, Jackie got her mouth full of cheese and Keira is going to like this video. The sound of mouthing cheese goes "Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom.", then Craig calls Jackie cheese face. After that, Jackie encourages Keziah and Fushion to write their names inside each square. After a lot of playtime, Keziah and Fushion decide to go home now because it's getting late. Now it's just Jackie and Keira playing with the green and red balls. After that, it's time for them to go inside. Jackie knocks on the door and asks Melissa if she and Keira can play Sorry! or other board games, but it's getting late and Melissa is not allowing her to play with Keira before she goes to bed. As Jackie tries to continue playing outside, Craig tells her that Melissa needs her inside because it's 8:00pm. Some kids go to bed at that time, but Melissa needs Jackie to get ready for bed. Melissa then tells Jackie to clean up everything outside as the episode ends. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keziah Patterson * Fushion Patterson * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Craig Kiger * Skunk (first appearance, vocals) * Melissa Guida * Sam Guida (voice heard) Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House Trivia * This is the 8th episode where the setting takes place outside. * This is the 1st episode Fushion calls Jackie by her first name when she's ready to be his and Keziah's coach for 2 backyard contests. * This is not the last episode in which the green door is opened while Jackie, Keziah, Fushion and Keira are playing outside. * Starting with later episodes, Melissa will let kids inside her house once again just like in Season 1. * Starting with later episodes, Jackie will be in 2nd grade with a new teacher named Mr. Willard. Ms. Lenig is no longer Jackie's teacher and will never take anymore episodes mentioning her from now on. * Sam, Bubblegum, Jean, Opal and Fluffy don't appear in this episode, but Sam's voice is only heard at the beginning. * This episode aired the same day after Dora and the Lost City of Gold was released in theaters. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2